Indirectas
by Annsmi
Summary: Ambos planeaban pasar la tarde viendo una película juntos, pero algo repentino cambió sus planes. Ahora Annabelle está más antojadiza que nunca y Antonio tratará de complacerla a su manera. UA.


******N/A: **Soy un asco para inventar títulos y para escribir summaries (más bien para todo). Perdónenme :c

**Rating:** T (aunque en un principio quería ser M)

**Advertencia:** EspaBel mega domestico (están casados) uwu y como siempre, mucha cursilería.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni sus personajes usados en esta historia son míos, le pertenecen a Himaruya.

* * *

.

**° Indirectas °**

El tiempo parecía avanzar cada vez más lento mientras su verde mirada veía con insistencia hacia ese viejo reloj postrado en la pared de su pequeño hogar. En ese momento él estaba esperando sentado sobre el sillón del living desde hace minutos, pero ella parecía no caer en cuenta que ya había tardado más de lo debido para empezar a ver aquella dichosa película que habían decidido ver juntos esa tarde; una comedia romántica americana en donde los protagonistas parecían detestarse, nada no muy fuera de lo común dentro de esos géneros.

Antonio, preso del aburrimiento, golpeteaba el suelo con el pie derecho en un movimiento de ansiedad que llevaba de arriba a abajo su pierna y hacía literalmente temblar su cuerpo constantemente con cada golpeteo. Aunque intentaba poner una leve sonrisa en su rostro para calmar su impaciencia, Antonio sentía que esto ya era demasiado, quince minutos cuando Belle le dijo que serían cinco y ella aun no salía de aquella cocina. ¿Qué tanto podría estar haciendo ahí dentro?

—"_¡No te muevas de aquí Antonio! Prepararé algo fácil para comer juntos mientras vemos esta película, sólo dame cinco minutos."—_eso fue lo último que Belle dijo, y tal como lo había pedido ella, Antonio no se había movido de ese sillón por ningún momento; pero al ultimo la impaciencia y la curiosidad por saber lo que su esposa pudiese estar preparando terminaron por hacerlo ponerse de pie e ir directo a la cocina para encontrarse con la belga. Mejor era estar con ella que abandonado haciendo nada en la sala.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto Belle? Me estaba aburriendo ahí solito. —cuando entró en la cocina, se acercó a ella haciéndole aquella pregunta mientras la veía un tanto pensativa mirando de alacena en alacena como si buscase algo. Le llamó de nuevo para obtener su atención —Annabelle…

—Oh, lo siento Antonio. No recordaba que me esperabas.—una sonrisilla acompañaba su respuesta, debía sentirse algo apenada por haberse olvidado de que Antonio estaba esperando por ella y que el tiempo que llevaba ahí ya se había sobrepasado —. Es que hay tantas cosas que se me antojan y no sé por cual decidirme, se me fue el tiempo pensando en qué preparar.

Antonio comprendió aquello y no le quedó hacer más que sonreír — ¿Aun sigues sin decidir?

—Sí… Pensé en picar fruta y luego recordé que hay yogurt, habría sido una buena idea combinarlo pero luego creí que comer helado sería lo mejor.

—Entonces que sea helado. —esa idea sonaba bien para él.

—¡Ya no quiero helado Antonio! He comido mucho de el esta semana. Además pensar en esas galletas que compraste hace días me da más antojo —la expresión de Belle reflejó ese amor por las galletas que mencionaba, y Antonio pensó que se veía realmente graciosa —¡Pero, ¿sabes algo?! ¡No queda ninguna maldita galleta! Quizás si preparo chocolates será más conveniente… Ah, pero tampoco hay tiempo para eso…

Antonio sudó frio cuando se dio cuenta de algo —. Belle… ¿no crees que son muchas las cosas que se te antojan últimamente? —ese hecho era totalmente cierto, desde hacía una semana a Belle le comenzaban a surgir toda clases de antojos y nuevos gustos por la comida, pero que decir de los postres, si de por si ella ya era una amante de lo dulce, ahora sus deseos por probar algo de aquellos ricos aperitivos eran ya casi una obligación.

—Creo que tienes razón Antonio… si sigo así aumentaré de peso…

—¡No te aflijas! —dijo él de manera risueña al ver la carita triste que ella comenzaba a poner —Sería gracioso ver cómo aumenta tu barriga, Belle.

Ella hizo un mohín —. Sí claro_,_ ojalá fuese solo esa parte…

Antonio se echó a reír, no podía evitar hacerlo cuando a sus ojos Annabelle le parecía tan linda. A la vez se imaginaba cómo sería aquella situación en donde sólo la barriga de Belle creciera, pero llegó a la conclusión de que ella tendría que estar embarazada para lograr eso, cosa que le hacía sonreír aun más de solo pensarlo.

—Yo lograré que eso pase Belle. —quería intentar hacerla reír como lo hacia él, y de manera improvisada llevaba sus manos a los costados de la rubia para propinarle esas cosquillas que él sabe no fallarán en hacerle emitir a ella esa risa que tanto le gusta escuchar. Tan dulce como el timbre de su voz —. Tan solo imagina cómo sería…

Siguió con aquel juego del cosquilleo mientras la hacía retroceder arrinconándola entre él y el mueble de cocina que tenía enfrente. Annabelle por el contrario intentaba no ceder su risa, pero no podía evitarla si Antonio era tan osado que le metía las manos bajo la blusa para mover sus dedos sobre la piel sensible de su estómago; eso no era justo.

—Algo tendría que crecer aquí dentro… ¿no lo crees así, mi bella? —ahora él daba caricias en círculos al vientre de la joven mientras la miraba con una sonrisa plena, buscando que ella entendiese lo que en realidad quería decirle.

—Entiendo tu indirecta, —dijo ella a medida que tomaba al español de las mejillas y le plantaba un casto beso en los labios, sonrió y por ultimo le susurró —y yo sé que tú harás que eso ocurra, Antonio.

Él se alegró y volvió a besarla con mayores ansias.

Al poco tiempo Antonio comenzó de nuevo a hacerle cosquillas como el monstruo de la cursilería que era y Annabelle no podía dejar de reír para besarlo al mismo tiempo — ¡Ya puedes parar con las cosquillas, Antonio! Me hacen reír y no puedo besarte a gusto…

—No lo haré porque sé que de alguna forma te excitan.

Ese comentario la hizo reír aun más —¡Hace unos momentos me sonreías como un niño encantado, y mírate ahora parece como si quisieras devorarme!

—Y voy a hacerlo, querida. —la besó mientras sonreía —¡Eres un manjar Annabelle! Tú eres como un chocolate carnal.

—¿Es eso posible?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Tienes las cualidades de uno!

¿Y cuáles eran las cualidades de un chocolate aparte de ser deliciosos?

—Por supuesto, me gustaría que me explicaras en qué consisten esas cualidades.

—Será un placer, querida.

No se supo cómo, pero Antonio ya volvía a besarla de nuevo y ella le correspondía feliz de la vida llevando sus manos a jugar con los cortos cabellos de su castaño. Con los segundos transcurriendo comenzaban a olvidarse por completo sobre su dichosa tarde de películas. Porque esto que hacían ahora era mucho más entretenido y divertido, ¿no es así?

De aquellos besos tan apasionados, un hilillo de saliva se formó al separar sus bocas y terminó en los rosados labios de la belga. Ella se relamía los labios con gusto, aun saboreando aquel sabor que impregnaba en ella la boca de Antonio con cada beso que le daba. Él no esperaba más y la besaba de nuevo, esta vez comenzando a delinear la cintura y caderas de la fémina con sus manos.

Las cosas estaban empezando a subir de nivel, pero ciertamente eso es lo que Antonio quería desde un principio, disfrutar de los besos y caricias de la mujer que amaba y llegar hasta donde ella se lo permitiese, no había vergüenza en ninguno de ellos puesto que no era la primera vez que compartían un momento como este, y tampoco sería el ultimo. Estaban casados desde hace un año, así que el sexo era algo más que fundamental dentro de su día a día. Hacerlo esa tarde en la cocina de su departamento no le parecía a él una mala idea.

—Antonio… —antes de que llegaran a tal grado de desvestirse, Annabelle interrumpió su sesión con parsimonia. No era que no tuviese ganas de continuar, pero es que la idea que traía en la cabeza tenía ya rato amenazándola con salir en modo de palabras, y no podía quedarse con las ganas de comentársela a Antonio, o más bien, de pedírsela ya que era una petición.

—¿Sucede algo?

Annabelle comenzó a morderse los labios en un gesto involuntario —¿Podrías comprar de nuevo esas galletas de hace días?

—¡Por supuesto!

Antonio tuvo la intención de besarla de nuevo, y lo logró, pero en la primer oportunidad que tuvo, Annabelle se alejó de sus labios para volver a hablar —¿Crees que podrías ir ahora?

—¿Ahora…? —él estaba perplejo, ¿tanto era el antojo de Annabelle por esas benditas galletas? —¿No puedes esperar un poco?

Él tenía ganas de seguir con el acto que habían comenzado hace unos besos y caricias atrás, y si ella lo mandaba por galletas a la tienda quizás cuando regresara, la _pasión_ que había acumulado anteriormente en su torrente sanguíneo ya se le habría ido del cuerpo.

—Las quiero ahora, Toni…

Pero al parecer Annabelle no podía esperar…

—Muy bien… —no había más que resignarse —Iré a comprar tus galletas.

Belle casi brinca de alegría por el gesto tan dulce de Antonio, y él rió junto a ella mientras la abrazaba por última vez, tendría que salir a comprar esas galletas y quizás a preguntarle a la gente por qué era que su esposa parecía tener ese tipo de antojos con más frecuencia desde hace una semana atrás.

Quizás un calendario y una visita al médico serían más eficientes.

...

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Debería ponerle una continuación a esto? Sé que fue aburrido y soso pero tenía ganas de subirlo :/

Chao ¡Gracias por leer! Si dejan reviews me pondré feliz :c


End file.
